SE7MIN NOTE!
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: fic-fic pendek tentang SE7MIN! yang mana di 1 chap ada 1, 2, atau 3 cerita pendek. YAOI! DLDR! Real Person(?) SE7MIN NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**SE7MIN NOTE!**

**Main cast : Se7en aka Choi Dong Wook, Shim Changmin**

**By : Hyun Hyumin/Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Pair : Se7Min :***

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : all/ mix(?)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! Yang tidak suka SE7MIN harap MENJAUH! Bagi yang suka silahkan baca :) DLDR!**

**A/N : **Ehem..annyeong hyun here ._. aku mau menjelaskan tentang **SE7MIN NOTE! **Di dalam ini adalah kumpulan dari fic-fic pendek se7min yang aku buat. Setiap **chapter **bisa terdiri dari satu, dua atau tiga cerita yang mana tidak akan lebih dari 1000 words-bisa saja kurang dari 500 words dan bisa saja 100 words-. Jadi disini hanya cerita-cerita pendek arra? Hehehe ._.v

.

.

.

**#1Story**

**Title** : **Back**

**Genre** : **molla** ._.

.

.

.

Ia memandang jingganya langit, tiupan angin-angin nakal memainkan seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Kapan kau kembali?" gumamnya yang hanya di dengar oleh kehampaan.

Sedetik kemudia ia merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di tanah yang berselimutkan hijaunya rumput.

"Minku, bogoshipo. Kapan kau kembali? Ini sudah 5 tahun dan kau telah berjanji akan kembali.."

Wush~~

Tiupan angin kembali menerpanya. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Perasaan yg tlah lama tak ia rasakan semenjak 'dia' pergi dari alam ini.

"Shichi, aku kembali~"

.

.

.

**#2Story**

**Title : Bye hyung, Saranghae..**

**Genre : drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh..Maaf.." pemuda jangkung itu sedikit membungkuk karna menabrak seseorang.

"Gwaenchana." tubuh namja itu menegang tatkala mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal.

Kepala pemuda bermata indah itu masih tertunduk-tak ingin melihat siapa pemilik suara.

"Minku."

DEG

Dengan perlahan pemuda yang di panggil 'Minku', menegakkan kepalanya.

"Si- ah Se7en hyung." ucapnya sedikit kaku.

Se7en tersenyum manis-miris- kepada Changmin. Tapi mata pemuda itu tidak dapat dibohongi. Segala topeng yang ada d wajah tampan Se7en telah Changmin ketahui.

Keheningan melanda-

"Shichi/Minku" -sebelum keduanya memanggil nama panggilan yang sama-sama mereka rindukan.

"Kau dulu hyung."

"Ani, tidak jadi."

"Hyung, katakan sesuatu."

"..."

"Shichi.."

Mata tajam Se7en menatap mata Changmin dengan sendu.

"Saranghae." pemuda bersuara tenor itu terdiam.

Keheningan kembali menyelubungi kedua insan itu.

"Hyung, cobalah membuka hati mu." Changmin membuka suara.

"Ne." jawab Se7en datar.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

Pemuda berjaket itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Peluk aku."

Grep~

Tubuh Changmin memeluk Se7en dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian solois senior itu membalas pelukan Changmin.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh tegap Se7en dan Changmin.

TAP

Keduanya memisahkan diri.

TAP  
TAP

Se7en dan Changmin melangkah berlawanan arah.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaa!" Se7en pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa berbalik kearah sang Magnae TVXQ itu.

Changmin berbalik, matanya menatap sedih Se7en.

"Bye hyung, saranghae.."

.  
.

**#3Story**

**Title : Till The End**

**Genre : angst(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berdiri, mencoba menggapai knop pintu.

DOR DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Pemuda itu jongkok dan menutup telinganya. Ia bergetar.

DOR!

Tembakan makin terdengar jelas. Changmin terduduk, setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. ia hanya menunggu sampai tentara di luar sana menemukannya dan menangkapnya.

TRAP  
CLEKEK

"Minku.." Changmin mencoba menegakkan kepalanya, tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Kita harus segera pergi." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Se7en menggendong Changmin dan berlari kemanapun yang ia bisa.

"Shichi.." Se7en tak menggubris panggilan Changmin. Kakinya terus berlari sampai menemukan sebuah gua di kaki bukit. Bukit yang jauh dari kerajaan.

"Setidaknya kita aman disini.." Bisik Se7en seraya memeluk dengan erat tubuh Changmin.

"Apa mereka akan menemukan kita, Shichi?"

"Tidak akan, aku yakin itu." Pangeran dari negri sebrang itu mengucapkan mantra.

"Aku akan melindungi mu sampai akhir hayat ku Minku, aku mencintai mu." Tubuh tegap itu jatuh ketanah.

Satu yang tidak Changmin ketahui. Sebilah pisau menancap di punggung Se7en.

.

.

.

**A/N** : yah untuk chap satu 3 cerita, btw sad semua yah? *deathglare by se7min*. terserah mau di review atau ngak, yang jelas aku Cuma mau mencurahkan imajinasi aku tentang se7min! jangan bash cast nya ne. sekali lagi yang ngak suka se7min jangan baca. Dan untuk ff lain…entahlah, aku kehilangan ide =="V.

Hyun Wi-kun Shipper a.k.a hyun galau FM nya Jaejae T.T GWS jaejoong~

**AKTF!**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SE7MIN NOTE!**

**Main cast : Se7en aka Choi Dong Wook, Shim Changmin**

**By : Hyun Hyumin/Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Pair : Se7Min :***

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : all/ mix(?)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! Yang tidak suka SE7MIN harap MENJAUH! Bagi yang SUKA silahkan BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**A/N : **Hyun hadir lagi '-'/ ah ne, ini penjelasan kedua tentang **SE7MIN NOTE! **–yang pertama liat di chap 1- fic-fic pendek nya itu tak berawal(?) dan tak berujung(?) jadi kalau gaje, maklumin. Seperti ide-idenya itu Cuma terlintas di otak hyun trus langsung ilang. Kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan silahkan tanya. Thank yang udah mau bersedia review di chap 1 :) *bow

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#4Story**

**Title : When I First Kissed You**

**Genre : fluff(?), drama(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seorang Shim Changmin berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolahnya yang sudah kosong, sebelah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana berwarna merah tua itu.

BRUKK

Di persimpangan koridor tubuh tegap seseorang menabrak tubuh Changmin dan dengan sukses namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu jatuh dan ditindih oleh sang penabrak.

DEG

DEG

Jantung keduanya mulai membaur(?) menghasilkan suara-suara detakan yang cukup kencang. Wajah Changmin entah kenapa menjadi merah, malu eoh?

"S-se7en nim.." ucap Changmin terbata.

Choi Dong Wook nama asli yang di panggil Changmin tadi tak menggubris. Se7en memajukan wajahnya.

CUP~

Dengan telak bibir sexy Se7en mendarat dengan sangat lembut di atas bibir sintal Changmin. Mata Changmin melotot tak percaya apa yang ia alami.

Sang pujaan hati mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Lambat laun Changmin menutup matanya, menikmati dan sesekali membalas ciuman Se7en.

.

.

.

**#5Story**

**Title : TREE!**

**Genre : molla ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika mata sipitnya menatap sebuah pohon tua yang berada di hadapannya.

"Di tempat ini ne?" senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

"Apa aku bisa mengulang waktu lagi?" ia bergumam, menatap dedaunan pohon yang menari-nari di tiup angin musin semi.

Perlahan ia duduk dan menyandar pada batang tua sang pohon yang kokoh dan mulai menutup matanya.

**-Flash back-**

"_Changmin-ah..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."_

"_Mengatakan apa Shichi?"_

"_Hmm Saranghae Changmin-ah.."_

"_E-eh k-kau serius Shichi?"_

"_Ne. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku?"_

"_Ehm.. ne aku mau, Nado saranghae.."_

**-End FB-**

TES

Ahh setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Tanpa menghapus air matanya, pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang lurus kearah sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari pohon tua tersebut. Disana, tengah berlangsung sebuah acara pengikatan janji suci-pernikahan- sepasang umat manusia.

"Semoga kau bahagia Minku.. Saranghae.."

.

.

.

A/N : yosh untuk chap 2, 2 story~ hmm gaje yah ceritanya? ._.a mian ngak bisa balas repiu nya, yang tanya, chap depan hyun jawab ne :3 sebenernya pengen buat ff buat ultah se7en tapi ngak kesampaian T3T

Gomawo~

**AKTF!**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun :)**


End file.
